


Ветер и огонь

by Ellfella



Category: Berserk
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mini, Missing Scene, Pseudo-Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:31:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3711508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellfella/pseuds/Ellfella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Башня Возмездия. Серпико заходит к Фарнезе в не самый удачный момент.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ветер и огонь

**Author's Note:**

> Больше моих фанфиков на http://la-ora.diary.ru  
> Регистрируйся тут – http://goo.gl/szPlfx

…Как известно, только ветер может сделать огонь сильнее.  
Только ветер может быть неотступным спутником. Не назойливым, невидимым, ощутимым лишь тогда, когда от жара саднит лицо – легкое дуновение, остужающее горячечный пот, дарующее прохладу.  
И лишь одного ветер не может – согреть в морозную ночь.

 

К утру огонь в очаге прогорел.  
Фарнеза почувствовала это безошибочно. Проснулась, когда едва теплились последние угольки. Вскочила с кровати и, как была, голая по пояс, ринулась к столу.  
Руки Фарнезы мелко подрагивали, потому свечу в канделябре зажечь удалось далеко не сразу. Первую… а потом и две другие.  
Облегченно вздохнув, Фарнеза повалилась назад, на кровать. По левой груди скатилась капля холодного пота. Фарнеза поморщилась – неприятно.  
Запах свечного воска понемногу успокаивал, но прогнать тревогу до конца не мог. Едва не проснулась в темноте. Пусть до рассвета считанные минуты, но сейчас темно, как же темно, о, Боже. Господи…  
Фарнеза перевернулась на бок, пытаясь провести рукой по собственной спине. Тело, помнившее вчерашний вечер, приятно ныло; первоначальный слепой поиск шрамов на собственных лопаток перешел в другое. Внизу живота потеплело.  
В последний раз Фарнеза брала в руки плеть _тогда_. Она не хотела вспоминать все, но отдельные моменты всплывали в памяти помимо ее воли.  
«Ты любишь грязь. В себе… и в других».  
Взгляд Фарнезы остановился на пламени свечей в канделябре. Да, так лучше… намного лучше. Тревога понемногу отступала.  
Фарнеза прикусила губу.  
Она поступила так не осознанно, не красуясь – да и перед кем сейчас красоваться? Об этой ее части никто не должен узнать. Никто и не узнает – в такие моменты она всегда оставалась одна. Всю жизнь – одна. Никому не нужна, всегда ни к месту.  
Отверженная. Испорченная.  
«Нет, это они отвержены».  
Они горят на кострах. А она уцелела. Ей удалось разогнать темноту, она бросила первый факел…  
Все, как того хочет Бог.  
Фарнеза смотрела прямо перед собой, на канделябр. Три свечи. Первая – птица, которая не смогла ее полюбить. Вторая – старая игрушка, которую не пожелал видеть отец. А третья…  
Мысли мешали. Поселяли горечь, усиливали страх темноты; Фарнеза повела пальцами левой руки. Слегка, так, будто удобнее перехватывала рукоять меча.  
Нет – собственную левую грудь.  
Пальцы зацепили сосок, и это было приятно. Почти так же приятно, как вспоминать о детстве; люди восхищались ею. Люди хвалили ее. Пусть не отец, не мать…  
Они говорили: «Какая благочестивая девочка». С тех пор она всегда сжигала в себе – страх, сомнения, тревогу. Она хотела согреться. Только и всего.  
Она умела сжигать.  
Взгляд Фарнезы сместился. Канделябр оставался в поле ее зрения, но теперь она смотрела не на него.  
На стену.  
Там танцевали тени.  
И это она разожгла огонь, она дала им жизнь. Она была их госпожой.  
Если бы так было вечно.  
Правая рука Фарнезы задвигалась быстрее. Влажная, скользкая… осталось совсем немного.  
Фарнеза не услышала скрип открывшейся двери. Серпико вошел бесшумно, как и полагается тому, кто, повинуясь чужой воле, танцует рядом с огнем.  
Фарнеза не услышала; зато она не могла не увидеть, как погасла первая свеча.  
Сквозняк.  
Подхватившись с кровати, Фарнеза запуталась в собственных штанах. Физическая сторона никогда не была ее сильным местом. Еще не поняв, что происходит, Фарнеза падала.  
У стола, на котором стоял канделябр, были острые углы.  
Дуновение ветра – вторая свеча погасла.  
\- Серпико? – Фарнеза не чувствовала ничего, кроме удивления. Ее спутник и слуга только что стоял на пороге, и вот уже – здесь, поддерживает ее за обнаженную спину.  
\- Госпожа Фарнеза.  
Ровный, спокойный голос. Ничего особенного не происходит, все как обычно…  
Фарнеза скосила глаза влево.  
Между ее виском и углом стола было расстояние не больше пальца.  
\- Отпусти, - запоздало осознав, что почти полностью раздета, Фарнеза оттолкнула от себя герольда. – Что ты здесь?!..  
Серпико не ответил. Поставив Фарнезу на ноги и убедившись, что падать она не собирается, прикрыл дверь. Отошел к очагу.  
Колеблющееся пламя последней свечи освещало нагретую комнату; Фарнеза приоткрыла рот, собираясь что-то сказать.  
\- Вам следует быть осмотрительнее, госпожа Фарнеза, - голос возящегося у очага Серпико звучал все так же отстраненно. Ничего не происходит, ничего особенного. – Это – святое место, но закрывать дверь было бы нелишне.  
Закрыть дверь… Должно быть, вчера она забыла об этом.  
Что случилось бы, застань ее не Серпико? Кто-нибудь другой?  
Фарнеза прикрыла рот рукой.  
Темно. Слишком темно. Одной свечи недостаточно.  
Серпико поднялся, утирая пот со лба. В комнате Фарнезы было жарко, даже чересчур. Как всегда, она не жалела огня.  
Всю сознательную жизнь Серпико предпочитал находиться подальше от пламени. Но Фарнеза боялась темноты, поэтому он только что раздул огонь в погасшем было очаге.  
\- Доброй ночи.  
С этими словами Серпико направился к двери.  
\- Стой! – Фарнеза бросилась за ним, походя опрокинув канделябр с последней свечой. – Я… Мне!  
Серпико опустил взгляд.  
Пальцы Фарнезы были влажными и оставляли на его рукаве липкие следы.  
\- Госп…  
\- Не называй меня так! – схватив Серпико за плечи, Фарнеза заставила его смотреть ей в глаза – с тем лишь, чтобы секундой позже залепить ему звонкую пощечину. Отшатнулась, обхватив себя за предплечья: – Холодно…  
Нет, в комнате не было холодно. Было жарко – так, что начинала кружиться голова.  
Фарнеза плакала, а за ее спиной разгоралось пламя; последняя свеча, упав на ковер, подожгла его.  
Точно так же горел шатер – в ночь, когда на Фарнезу набросились ожившие кошмары, а Серпико был слишком далеко, чтобы ее защитить.  
\- Фарнеза.  
На руках Серпико не было перчаток. Может, потому его прикосновение заставило Фарнезу вздрогнуть. Странно. Когда он не дал ей упасть, она не почувствовала того, что сейчас – как разряд молнии.  
Фарнеза всегда боялась грозы, и воя ветра, и огня тоже. Потому не пыталась сдерживать их, наоборот, старалась усилить. Стоит попасть в око тайфуна – и тебе ничего не грозит. Будешь едина с ним.  
Фарнеза подняла голову.  
Она не собиралась ничего говорить. Не хотела вспоминать – нечто похожее случалось и раньше.  
Она не могла сказать: «Помоги мне».  
Холод внутри, жар снаружи; «Помоги мне. Согрей меня. Я замерзаю».  
В комнате воняло паленой шерстью.  
Серпико не двигался с места, но и уйти больше не пытался; тогда Фарнеза улыбнулась, медленно, неуверенно, как человек, не до конца убежденный в правильности своих поступков.  
Она всегда улыбалась только так.  
«Ты моя тень… Ты – тот, кто отражает огонь, но сам ты – не огонь».  
В комнате Фарнезы было достаточно жарко для того, чтобы человек, привыкший жить в холоде, потерял голову от жара.  
Накрыв руку Серпико, которая лежала на ее плече, своей, Фарнеза увлекла его за собой – к кровати.  
Для того, чтобы прижать ее к простыням и поймать губами вырвавшийся у Фарнезы непроизвольный стон, Серпико не требовалось приглашений.  
На полу догорал ковер. Каменный пол оказался устойчивее мягкой шерсти; на мгновение оторвавшись от Фарнезы, Серпико увидел, как распахнулись ее глаза.  
Похожее выражение он видел на ее лице совсем недавно, в пыточных застенках.  
Воспоминание подействовало как ушат холодной воды.  
Фарнеза боялась.  
Что он натворил?  
\- Простите, - извиняться было глупо. – Я… забылся.  
Фарнеза не ответила. Сев на кровати, она плакала; Серпико взял со стула ее рубашку, накрыл тонкие плечи.  
\- Подержи меня за руку, - всхлипывая, сказала Фарнеза, - пока я не усну.  
Похоже, она согрелась.  
Они оба знали – то, что случилось этой ночью, повторится снова.

 

Как известно, только ветер может сделать огонь сильнее; обратная сторона этого – то, что ветру не под силу затушить яростный пожар.


End file.
